Zero Chapter 003
Aoi Kazuha III is the third chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, third chapter of Zero Volume 1 and third chapter of the Kazuha Aoi Arc. Summary As a West Genetics bunker, Sister Margaret is overlooking a Type-F Nova replicate produced by Seiga Heavy Industries for an upcoming exercise. At the Grand Canyon Chevalier headquarters, one of Gengo's colleagues is upset that Howard L. Bridget is entrusting the production of replicate Nova to a brand new company. Gengo is fairly lax about it as he just believes that Howard is placing his finances in the most economic places in order to be prepared. Later, Yu-Mi Kim begins to mope about striking Kazuha though, in truth, she did deserve it. Elize Schmitz agrees that Kazuha was disrespectful, but Yu-Mi Kim acted out of her emotions by playing favorites, and that was wrong of her, while also citing an incident from last year. Yu-Mi agrees to apologize, but becomes outraged when learning that Kazuha is the only Genetics student to commute. At Kazuha's residence, she is bathing with a young Kazuya Aoi, who wants to get out of the tub. The young boy then inquires about the red mark on his sister's face, knowing someone struck her. Kazuha tries to brush it off, but Kazuya wonders if his sister's being bullied. Kazuha admits she going one of her seniors a little upset. Kazuya already considers himself a man and believe he should be protecting his sister. Kazuha finds her brother and dotes on him before nearly suffocating him in her chest. Sister Margaret announces that the annual East-West Genetics training exercise will begin soon. Junior Carnival winner Mi-Ryung Baek is shown to have suffered a leg injury during the battle royal that will take a while to heal. She walks outside upset at her injury when a Pandora Saeko Kotou walks up to her, and Mi-Ryung acknowledges her as the top ranked junior at East Genetics. Saeko immediately begins talking down to her equal, but Mi-Ryung keeps walking. Saeko begins to insult West Genetics' leader, which catches the injured girl's attention, and she comes to Yu-Mi's defence. She then reveals that Saeko transferred to East Genetics because she couldn't be the best at West Genetics. Saeko gets defensive, deeming West Genetics weak, for now Gengo's granddaughter has to attend their academy to bolster their strength. Mi-Ryung has had enough and wonders if Saeko could handle the power of her academy's strongest junior. Saeko says their battle can wait before continuing to hammer insults. However, Mi-Ryung notes that if Saeko could not achieve Rank 1 as West but attained it at the East, then it means that the East must be weaker, cementing her claim by saying that Saeko ran to East Genetics to get away from her. This last comments prompts Saeko to walk away but not before ensuring Mi-Ryung that they will have their fight. Kazuha then appears out of no where and reminds Mi-Ryung that personal fights between Pandora are forbidden. Mi-Ryung is a little shocked, and Kazuha says she overheard them on her way home. Mi-Ryung is confused, but Kazuha explains that she commutes to live with her brother, surprising the junior Pandora. Mi-Ryung is aware that Kazuha is not a member of the Numbers, but she is not upset about it, indicating that a person's connections can be a reflection of one's power. When she begins to walk away, Kazuha asks again if personal battle between Pandora are allowed. Mi-Ryung says she's fighting because her academy's leader was mocked, but all Kazuha heard was an inferiority complex. Kazuha's words soon become too personal and Mi-Ryung turns it on Kazuha, saying her just became a Pandora due to her connections. Mi-Ryung's inferiority begins to show and she admits that Kazuha's reasoning is correct, but only on paper. Sometimes, she continues, there are things rules cannot protect. At the Aoi residence, Kazuha is making dinner for her brother when Yu-Mi and Elize come knocking at her door. Event Notes *A newly-founded Seiga Heavy Industries manages to secure a Nova simulator contract with the Chevalier. *The East-West Genetics annual training exercise is set to commence. *Kazuha is revealed to live alone with her brother, Kazuya. See also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters